A Sweet Soiree
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Molayne decides to take Olivia out on a date.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon, Molayne, Olivia, or other canon characters. They are property of Nintendo._

 _I've had trouble brainstorming ideas for my next Pokemon fanfic, but I liked this idea, so I just ran with it. I actually ate much of the same stuff as Molayne when I went out for my birthday dinner about a week ago._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **A SWEET SOIREE**

It was a nice, cool early autumn evening in Malie City. It was a really exciting evening for Molayne, since tonight Elite Four member Olivia accepted his offer to take her out on a date. He was dressed up for it - he wore a mint green three-piece suit a matching top hat with feathers in it.

"I think I look fabulous," said Molayne, looking at himself in a fountain.

A forty-something couple walked past Molayne.

"Hey, Shawn," said the woman. "Guess who's coming to dinner?"

"Who?" asked the man. "Willy Wonka?"

"You're right on the money!" said the woman. The couple laughed at Molayne. Molayne just shrugged it off.

Molayne looked around. He saw Olivia's car parking. Olivia got out of her car. She was wearing a red sweater and pink capris.

"Alola, Molayne!" said Olivia. She looked at Molayne's outfit. "Aren't you a bit overdressed?"

"I guess," said Molayne. He looked at the restaurant. "I'm sorry if we can't go to a fancy French restaurant. I can't afford it. That's why I chose Carmella's. I was debating between this one and the Filipino restaurant by the bookstore."

"I think I'd rather go for Italian food," said Olivia. "I'm not fond of Filipino cuisine. It's so greasy and...ugh..."

"Shhhh!" said Molayne. "Don't tell that to Hapu."

"She knows I don't care for it," said Olivia.

Molayne and Olivia went inside Carmella's. A waitress seated them at a table and handed them menus. First, the waitress asked what drinks they wanted. Molayne ordered a diet Coke and Olivia ordered an iced tea.

"I like the atmosphere here," said Molayne. "So sophisticated. I like how they're playing opera music. Right now the radio's playing a song from _Madame Butterfly_."

"They're also showing one of those old Sophia Loren movies on TV," said Olivia.

"Hmm..." said Molayne, looking at the menu. "I think I'm going to get this chicken pizzaiola. It looks so good. It's like pizza and pasta all in one. I know...how stereotypical."

Olivia chuckled.

"I think I'll order a couple of antipasti," she said. "Let's each pick one out. I'll order the Italian rice balls. What do you want?"

"I'll have the pizzette," said Molayne. "The restaurant's pizzette are shaped like little hearts!"

A waiter brought over two drinks, and another waiter brought over a breadbasket. Molayne and Olivia ordered their appetizers, as well as their entrees. Molayne ordered chicken pizzaiola and Olivia ordered shrimp scampi linguine. Both of them started eating bread.

Molayne looked around the restaurant. Luckily for him, people didn't seem to notice his over-the-top outfit.

"In case you're wondering about my outfit," said Molayne, "I bought this suit three weeks ago so I could help Sophocles advertise the Festival Plaza. Sophocles is my cousin...well, technically we're cousins once removed since his grandma and my dad are siblings, but we're close. It's almost like we're brothers! Sophocles is actually pretty shy. I'm kinda shy too."

"There's nothing wrong with being shy," said Olivia. "How are things at the observatory?"

"The observatory is doing great," said Molayne. "I may be young to be owning an observatory, but I've gotten the job done really well. Several months ago, we installed a new telescope, and it's really high-tech. It can see distant galaxies and quasars. How's the jewelry store going?"

"It's been going fine as usual," said Olivia. "Since I became part of the Elite Four, I can't be there all the time like I used to. My mother helps run the store while I'm gone." She looked at Molayne's head. "You might want to take your hat off."

Molayne looked up at his head.

"Sorry," said Molayne. "I like wearing it."

"I like it better off your head," said Olivia. "It brings out the nice color of your hair."

"Really?" said Molayne. "Gosh, everyone says my hair looks like pudding."

"Yeah, it kinda does," said Olivia. "But there's nothing wrong with that."

Molayne grinned.

A waiter brought Molayne and Olivia their appetizers. The two of them dug in.

"Sometimes running the observatory is hard," said Molayne. "I have people helping out. I also need to go up the mountain from the base almost every day. I do have a private suite I can use if I need to stay there for an important project. It can accommodate both me and Sophocles."

Molayne noticed that he had been drinking a lot of soda.

"I think I'll need a refill of this pretty soon," said Molayne. "The breadbasket is all done - I guess I was hungry. Before I came here, I hadn't eaten anything since noon."

"I try not to eat too much while I'm out," said Olivia. "I usually take some leftovers home with me."

"I have a pretty big appetite," said Molayne, "despite the fact that I'm thin as a straw. I exercise a lot. I often walk to the store myself if I don't need to carry a lot of stuff."

"I know I've packed a huge appetite for me tonight," said Molayne. "I'm ready to dig in!"

A few minutes later, a waiter came with the entrees. He put Olivia's shrimp scampi linguine in front of her, which was on a decent-sized dish. Then he handed Molayne a bowl of chicken pizzaiola. Molayne and Olivia were shocked at the bowl's gargantuan size. The waiter had also brought refills for the two.

"Wow..." said Molayne, "the plate is twice as big as I thought."

Molayne and Olivia started eating. Molayne loved the taste of his dish, with all the chicken, the cheese, and the pasta cooked together in harmony. He gave a chicken and a spoonful of pasta to Olivia so she could try it. Olivia gave Molayne a spoonful of her shrimp.

While eating, Molayne and Olivia continued to talk.

"There's quite a bit of this, even for me," said Molayne. "I think I might bring the leftovers home and share some with Sophocles tomorrow. Sophocles has a big appetite too - even bigger than mine! He would definitely finish this in one sitting."

Molayne chuckled.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I shouldn't laugh. A lot of people make fun of Sophocles for being fat. I try to be supportive."

"Sophocles is lucky to have a cousin like you," said Olivia.

"I think so," said Molayne.

"This restaurant also has a lot of desserts," said Olivia. "There's so many to choose from. Save some room for dessert so we can have some cake."

When Molayne and Olivia thought they had enough of their dishes, they asked the waiters to pack the rest as leftovers. Then they went to see the cakes.

"Mmm..." said Molayne. "That rainbow cake looks so good!"

"I think I'll get that red velvet cake over there," said Olivia.

Molayne and Olivia went back to the table and each of them ordered the slice of cake that they wanted, as well as coffee.

"So," said Molayne, "what do you like to do?"

"Other than jewelry," said Olivia. "I like reading magazines, going to the nail salon, playing games on my computer, watching TV, going out to eat, and cooking. I also collect those realistic Stufful dolls."

"I like cooking too," said Molayne. "I cook all the time. I'm a fan of video games as well. I always play them with Sophocles."

For several minutes, Olivia and Molayne shared all their likes and dislikes together. Eventually, they got their desserts, which they ate together. After they were done, the two of them decided to leave. Molayne decided to pay for everything. The two exited the restaurant with their leftovers. Olivia gave Molayne his hat back.

"Thank you," said Molayne. "I don't wanna lose my hat. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes," said Olivia. "Thank you for taking me out. We should do it again sometime."

"I'd love to," said Molayne. "Maybe next time, we can go see a movie."

"That would be great," said Olivia. "I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," said Molayne. "Bye!"

"Bye!" said Olivia.

Molayne got into his car and drove home, while Olivia decided to take a walk. While she was walking, she looked up at the stars.

"It's wonderful that I've finally got a date," she said. "I can't wait until we go out again!"

 **THE END**


End file.
